Let Me Help You
by Rodeo-Diva
Summary: Bella is abused by Charlie and wants out. Charlie dies the night the Cullens come to town and Bella has no one to go to.Will the Cullens find out her secret? Can they help? All Human.My second FF hope you like it.
1. Preface

Preface

This is the life that I live. Day after day, night after night. The pain that I know will come. My name is Isabella Swan, Bella for short. I am a junior in high school. My own personal escape from the life that I have to live. My father Charlie is the chief of police in a small town called Forks Washington. My mother Renee died when I was only 11. She was my roll model. She died in a car accident one night. That was the night Charlie turn abusive. All I felt was pain then nothing but darkness…


	2. New kids

**AN: Ok so here is the first chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 1: New kids.**

I woke up Friday morning and felt the burning in my leg. Charlie had come home drunk again. This time he pushed me down the stairs. I landed on my left leg. I was sure my ankle was at least fractured. Too bad I couldn't go to the hospital. Charlie would surely beat me twice as bad for that.

I got up and limped my way to the bathroom to get cleaned up for the day. I took a nice warm shower and washed my hair with me strawberry shampoo. I got out of the shower and dried off. I put cover up on my bruises to hide them best I could. I threw on my black hoodie, dark jeans, and DC's. I walked slowly down the stairs and grabbed an apple to go. I knew it be too painful to ride my skate bored to school so I had to walk.

When I got to school I saw a sleek silver Volvo pull into the lot. The new kids I thought. There were 5 gorgeous people that stepped out of the car. But one stood out to me the most. He had messy copper hair and piercing green eyes. He had to be at least 6'1. There were two other guys, one with honey blond curls and ice blue eyes. He was probably 6 feet tall. The other guy was massive. He was built beyond built. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes he was easily 6'3 maybe taller. There were also two beautiful girls. One was really short with black spiky hair and dark brown eyes. She reminded me of a pixie. Then there was a gorgeous woman with long blond hair and the same ice blue eyes. She looked like a supermodel.

I stopped staring and continued walking to class. I walk by Lauren and her so called friends.

"Hey slut." Lauren said.

"Yea what like are you like doing near us? We like don't want you over like here." said her best friend Jessica.

I just kept walking trying to hold back the tears. I never understood why people hated me so much. I had no friends and the teachers didn't even know I existed. But sometimes I didn't mind. If people knew I existed other then making fun other me then might noticed that I'm not actually clumsy and figure out what the bruises were from.

My first few classes flew by and before I knew it, it was lunch time. I sat my usual table in the corner all by my self. I was reading my favorite book, Weathering Heights when I herd the 5 chairs scratch against the floor. I looked up and saw the Cullens; I had heard what there their last name was.

"Hi! I'm Emmett." The buff one with brown curly hair said.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"What's your name?" The boy with copper hair said.

"Bella"

"Oh that's a pretty name. My name is Edward Cullen and this is Rosalie," He pointed to the supermodel blond. "Jasper" The guy with Honey blond hair waved. "And this is Alice" The pixie like girl was bouncing in her seat.

"Hi! I'm Alice! I can tell were going to be great friends!"

"You don't mind if we sit with you do you?" asked Edward.

"No" I whispered. I wasn't used to people actually talking to me.

I saw Emmett look at the empty spot of the table in front of me.

"Where is your food?"

"Ummmm I uhhhh am not hungry?" It sounded more like a question.

Gosh Bella you're so stupid I thought. Truth is Charlie doesn't give me money for food so I'm always hungry.

"You don't sound so sure." said Rosalie.

"I f-f-forgot my lunch money." I stuttered

Emmett threw his arms up and I flinched back. I didn't think anyone saw. Then I looked at Edward and he was looking at me funny.

Oh great Bella just great.

"Well we can buy some food!" spoke Emmett.

"I uhhhh cant except that." I said.

"Well why not?" Jasper said.

"I wouldn't be able to pay you back."

"Well then think of it as a thank you for letting us sit with you."

I just couldn't refuse I was way too hungry. The apple I ate was wearing off and even then I don't usually get to eat breakfast.

"Well ok."

So me Edward walked me up to the line and got me some food. While we were waiting to pay he asked me, "Why did you flinch away from Emmett earlier?"

I started to panic "Ummmm because it was j-j-just unexpected." I stuttered.

We were up to pay and he didn't look convinced but let it go. We got back to the table and just had simple conversation for the rest of the period. I had to admit that I liked having people talk to me for once.

I had just finished eating when Alice asked "Hey Bella do you want to come over tonight and spend the night?"

"Umm I guess I can ask my dad." I replied.

I guess I can sneak out or I can come up with an excuse.

"Here are all our cell numbers and the house number and you can call one of us when you ask."

"Ok" just then the bell rang and we had to go to class. I had every class with at least one Cullen. Next I had biology with Edward. Every class I also sat by the Cullens because no one else ever wants to sit by me. After school I walked out with all the Cullens feeling a little uncomfortable because everyone was staring. We walked out in the parking lot and they asked me which car was mine.

"I uhhhh don't have a car." I whispered

"Well we can give you a ride home." Edward spoke.

I answered "If you're sure."

So I went home to wait for Charlie.

**AN: I hope you guys like it. I kind of changed it a little to where Charlie won't be around much longer. I'm just going with the flow here so I might change other stuff through out the story too. Please review!**

**Here is Bella's schedule and who she has class with.**

**1****st**** period English with Rose and Alice**

**2****nd**** period history with Jasper.**

**3****rd**** period math Emmett and Jasper**

**Lunch**

**4****th**** period biology with Edward**

**5****th**** period Spanish with Rose and Jasper**

**6****th**** period gym with everyone**


	3. Sleep over

**AN: Here is chapter 2! I hope you guys like the story so far. I know the last chapter wasn't long but on my Microsoft office it was two and a half pages long. So here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter two: Sleep over.**

I was six and Charlie still wasn't home. He was usually home by five. Well I guess he is working late. So I figured that it didn't matter how bad he beat me I want to go hang out with my new friends. So I called Alice and she said that she would just come pick me up because I didn't know where she lived and I didn't have a car.

I heard a car honk outside. It must be Alice I thought. I looked out the window and saw a amazing yellow Porsche. What is it with the Cullens and have awesome cars?

I didn't even bother to leave Charlie a note. If he knew where I was he would find a reason to come and get me. I packed my stuff and went outside to the car.

Alice had the music up loud and was singing along. When I got in she turned it down.

"Hey Bella I'm glad you could come."

"Yea me too it's nice to get out for once." I replied.

The ride the Cullens house went by quickly soon we were driving down there long driveway and we pulled in to a big meadow with a humongous house in the center.

"Wow Alice you house is amazing." I said in awe.

"Thanks but it's got to be big for all of us!" She said in a joking tone.

When we entered the house I saw two people that I didn't know.

"Bella this is my mom and dad, Esme and Carlisle. Mom dad this is Bella."

Esme came up to hug me. "Hello Bella it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." I replied shyly.

Carlisle came up to me to shake my hand.

"Hello Bella. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." I said.

"Please call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen sounds so old." She said.

"And call me Carlisle."

Alice and I started to in the living room when Dr. Cullen said "Bella why are you limping?"

Oh no. Doctor plus abused kid equals disaster.

"Uh I t-t-tripped and f-f-fell down the s-s-stairs." I stuttered.

He looked at me questioning. But let it go.

We walked toward the living room I looked and just by the look on Dr. Cullens face I could tell he wasn't letting it go that easily.

When we walked into the living room everyone said "hi" or "hey" at the same time.

"Hey guys" I said back.

It was only about 6:30 so Esme was making dinner.

We all sat in the living to hang out till dinner was ready.

We just talked about random things like school.

"Kids! Dinner is ready." Esme called from the kitchen.

We all walked to the dining room. There was food set up on the large table.

"Please everyone help your selves" Said Esme.

Of coarse Emmett was the first one to attack the food. Soon we were all sat down around the table eating.

"So Bella do you have to call your dad to make sure he got home alright?" asked Alice.

"Ummmm I guess I should after dinner."

"Ok I'll show you the phone after dinner" said Alice.

Dinner was fun. There was never a boring moment with this family. I actually was enjoying myself for once. Alice, Rosalie, and I were talking about cloths. Alice said that they would help me pick some "better" cloths. I didn't object, after actually having fun with the Cullens so far I wanted to become more normal and less of a loner. Dinner ended to fast for my liking, because now I had to call Charlie.

"Come on Bella we will show you the phone" Said Rose with Alice by her side.

They walked me to an office which I assumed was Carlisle's.

"Here's the phone and we will wait right here if you want us too" said Alice.

"That's fine."

I dialed the familiar number and was rewarded with the answering machine. I was confused it was Eight O'clock and he still wasn't home. I decided to leave a message because if he was out this late he probably out drinking or something so he would be to drunk to want come and find me.

"Hey dad it's me. You weren't home so I just wanted to let you know that I'm spending the night at the Cullens house. They invited me over so don't worry I'm ok."

Yea because he cared weather I was safe or not I thought sarcastically. I hung up the phone right when Carlisle walked in.

"Hey Bella before you go can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Carlisle.

"S-s-s-sure" I stuttered.

Rosalie and Alice walked out of the room looking confused. I looked around his office really surveying it unlike when I first walked in. He had a big oak wood desk with some folders and a couple books on it. There was a book shelf that covered the whole wall behind his desk. The wall to my right was all made of glass looking over the river to the forest.

"So Bella did Charlie get home alright?" He asked.

"I'm not sure he didn't answer the phone" I whispered.

"Oh well I'm sure he's just working on a case" he said.

I was starting to get nervous. I had a pretty good idea of why he wanted to talk to me. But I was hoping that I was wrong.

"Listen Bella, I know the signs for child abuse and you show them. I know I just met you but the jitteriness, flinching, bruises, and limping? I've seen it before and no person should have to go through it." He said in a tone that was fatherly, the way a father should act anyway.

I decided I should play dumb at least for the time being. "I don't know what you're talking about Carlisle. But my father has never abused me. I am clumsy and I fall down a lot. I fell down the stairs this morning and that is why my ankle is hurt."

He didn't look even remotely close to convinced.

"Do you mind if I look at your ankle?"

I didn't know how to answer that because I knew it was swollen and not a pretty color. Thankfully the phone started to ring so I didn't have answer right away. I was thinking of an excuse of why I can't let him look at my ankle when I herd him answer the phone.

"Hello?" he spoke.

"Hi officer yes she is here." officer? Oh no, oh no please not Charlie.

I was so busy panicking I didn't notice him put the phone on speaker so we both could hear.

"Here she is officer."

"Hello?" I spoke hesitantly.

"Hello Isabella my name is officer Nicks. I'm calling in regards to your father Chief Swan."

"Is he ok?" I blurted out.

"I'm afraid not. He was pulling over some speeders after working late on a case and the driver had a gun. He was walking toward the car when then driver got out and shot three rounds into his chest. He died right away ."

I was silent for awhile just staring ahead of me without seeing. He was gone? I was really safe now? I was relived but at the same time fighting the tears. I know he beat me and hated me and all but he was still my dad and no matter what he did to me I still loved him and didn't think this should have happened to him.

" do you have any where to stay tonight and I will send a some one from social services over there tomorrow morning?"

I looked at Carlisle and he nodded.

"Y-y-y-yes sir." I said.

"Ok then I where are you staying so I can send someone out there in the morning?"

By now some tears had started to fall and I really didn't want to talk anymore. Carlisle noticed I wasn't going to answer and took the phone off speaker and finished the conversation for me. By the time he was off the phone I started to speak.

"You were right. He did beat me. Ever single freaking day since I was eleven! Ever since my mom got killed he blamed me for her death! Everything that went wrong was my fault since that day! Everything! I never did any thing wrong. I got good grades, I stayed out of trouble, I cooked him dinner every night, cleaned the house, and did ever thing for him! The other night he came home drunk and pushed me down the stairs for no reason at all. But he was my father he created me and raised me I still loved him no matter what. This shouldn't have happened to him."

By now the tears were pouring out of my eyes. Carlisle looked at me and during my rant he snapped out of doctor mode and came over to me and pulled to the couch in his office.

He hugged me like a real dad would.

"Shhhhh Bella, it's going to be ok. What your father did to you was horrible but you are right no one deserved what happened to him. But your safe now and we will take care of you. You can stay here as long as you want. It will all work out and we will talk to social services tomorrow. For now you should get cleaned up and get some sleep I will explain everything to the family including your past if your ok with that." I nodded.

"Ok I will show you to the guest room. There is a bathroom and a shower. Alice will get you some cloths and I will exam you tomorrow for injuries."

"Ok and thank you. I don't know why you're doing this for me when you barely know me but thank you." I said gratefully.

He led me up the second flight of stairs and down a hall to a room. It was big for a guest room. There was a king size bed in the middle and a door which I assumed led to the bathroom.

"There shampoo and stuff in the shower. Tooth paste and extra tooth brush in the cabinet along with towels I will send Alice up to get you some cloths after I explain. Take your time and use what you want. What's ours is now yours Bella." He said.

"Thank you" I whispered "Your like the true father I didn't have."

"As I hope to be Bella, I can tell from my children in just one day they see you as one of their siblings already. You are now apart of this family, that is if you want to be." He said.

"I do." And it wasn't a lie. I really trusted these people for some reason and I wanted to be apart of their family.

I gave him a hug and he walked out to go talk to everyone else. I took my time in the shower for once not having to rush because I was scared of Charlie. When I got out I dried off and put on the rode I found and walked out into the room. There were some under garments and a pair of shorts and a tank top.

I knew it would show a lot of skin but every one knew by now so I didn't really care. I got changed and brushed my teeth and hair. I decided not to go down stairs but just crawl into bed because I was so tired.

I soon fell asleep but it wasn't peaceful…..

**AN: I hope you guys liked it! I am still bouncing around ideas so right now its just a Bella story and not Bella/Edward because I am trying to put everyone in the story as much as I can like this chapter was kind of Bella/Carlisle. I do have plans for Bella and Edward to get together, though I may or may not go through with that plan. I am debating weather or not to do a Carlisle's POV for the next chapter. Even if I don't do it now I may write it then put it in later. Review, review, review! **


	4. Sorry Guys AN

**Authors note! D:**

**Heyy guys im really sorry for not updating but im kinda stuck. I really don't know where I want this story to go so please review and give me some ideas! ****))))))))**


	5. My life

**AN: Hellllooooo! So here's my new chapter. I hope you like it but I am going to stop updating until you guys start reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Chapter three: My life.**

I woke up the next morning completely exhausted. Last nights sleep wasn't the best. Neither was the day before, Charlie dying, meeting the Cullens, Lets just say thank god it's the weekend.

I limped into the bathroom to get ready for the day but I realized I had no cloths. I brushed my hair and teeth and looked in the mirror. I had bruises all over the place because the cover up wore off well I was sleeping. Even my face was discolored and scarred. I had dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep. I decided that they all ready knew so what the hell? Might as well show them what they now know.

I walked down the stairs slowly and toward the dining room. I peeked around the corner to see everyone at the table so I decided it's now or never. I took a deep breath and walked around the corner.

Everyone looked up when I entered. "Good morning Bella." Carlisle spoke first. "Morning" I whispered. I went and sat down at the table. I just sat there looking at my hands.

"Would you like anything to eat Bella?" asked Esme.

"No thank you, maybe later." I looked up and everyone was starting at me.

Rosalie looked sad and kind of mad but not at me. Emmett loss his playful side and looked sad. Jasper looked like he was in pain. Alice looked like someone just killed her puppy. Carlisle still just looked fatherly and Esme looked motherly. And then there was Edward he looked sad and hurt like we had been best friends for years and I didn't tell him.

But the one thing that I hated most was the pity in there eyes. I didn't want their pity, that's one of the reasons why I never told anyone. The other reasons are Charlie would have killed me, and how do you get the chief of police arrested?

"Look I really would like to live here and all but please don't look at me like. I can't take the pity from people and its one of the reasons I never told anyone." I said

"Of course Bella we are sorry." Said Esme then she gave everyone a look and they looked back at the table.

"I will explain myself and my story when I'm ready, just not now. I'm sure Carlisle already told you but it's not really the whole story." I whispered.

They all nodded. After they all ate Alice took me upstairs to get me some cloths so I could get ready for the day. She picked out some simple gym shorts that went to a little above my knee, and a t-shirt. I had a feeling this was going to be one of the only times she would let me dress like this.

"Carlisle wants to see you in his office." She said.

"Ok thanks Alice" I said.

I walked down one flight of stairs to his office where I remembered it to be. I knocked on and the door and went in when I herd him say come in. Carlisle was at his desk and there a man I didn't recognize in one of the chairs.

"Bella please come in and sit down." I did as he asked and waited for then to start.

"Hello Isabella my name is Mr. Paisley. I'm from social services. Mr. Cullen says that you want to live here with his family. Is that correct?" He said very formally.

"Yes sir I do."

"Well then I will get the adoption papers sent to you Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan when you turn 18 we will go over your fathers will. Dose that sound good?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok well that is all I needed thank you I will show myself out so you two can talk."

Mr. Paisley walked out and that left me and Carlisle.

"Thank you Carlisle, for not telling him. Charlie is dead now and I really don't want people like him getting involved." I said generously.

"You're welcome Bella. Now on to that exam I spoke of last night. Can I see you ankle?" He asked politely.

I nodded and he came over and told me to put it up on the other chair. I did and he looked at, and then started to feel it, I whimpered in pain. He said sorry and stopped touching it.

"Well it's probably fractured so I can take up to the hospital or I can bring stuff back after my shift."

"Can you bring stuff back? I really don't like hospitals." I asked.

"Sure." He said.

I went back down stairs and in to the living room where everyone was. Alice and Jasper were on one on the love seats. Rose and Emmett were on the other one, Edward was on the couch sprawled out.

I had learned that all Cullens were adopted. Jasper and Rose were twins. Alice and Edward were brother and sister. Emmett was the only one that wasn't related to anyone. Emmet and Rose are a couple along with Alice and Jasper. Edward was the only single one in the family.

When I walked in there was no room for me to sit anywhere so I just sat on the floor off to the side. They were all watching the news and didn't notice me come in.

"Breaking news late last night the chief police of Forks was shot and killed during a routine traffic stop. His daughter Isabella was left by herself with no more family. Her mother had been killed by a drunk driver when she was eleven. Police from Seattle are still looking for the shooters. But they say it is unlikely they will find who did this. The chief of police, Charlie will truly be missed….."

I stopped listening and just stared ahead of me with my arms wrapped around my legs and tears coming from my eyes.

"You'd think that they wouldn't tell the world information like that." I said in an emotionless tone.

They all looked up surprised that I was there.

"My mother was a wonderful woman. I looked up to her and one night she was working late and on her way home she got hit by a drunk driver that ran a red light."

Esme and Carlisle were in room now so I decided I would tell them all now. I mean might get it over with now.

"That was the night Charlie start to hit me. He came home from the police station that night and was sad and crying, until he looked at me. He turned furious and started yelling at me. I didn't even know why until he yelled 'this is your entire fault you stupid little bitch! She wouldn't be dead if it weren't for you!' I was confused they he slapped me and the next day I figured out that she got killed.

"It went on that for years he play the role of 'good father' when people were around, but when we were alone it was a whole different game. He tortured me, playing his stupid little games."

I rolled up the short sleeve on my shirt and showed them the scar in the shape of a C.

"One night he decided that I was his. I was like his little puppy. He marked me and now I will always have this reminder of what he did to me."

I rolled the sleeve back down and continued my story.

"Then you guys moved to town and were way more perceptive then any other teenagers I've meet. No one in Forks ever noticed me before they just though I was weird.

"Then the night before you guys came Charlie came home drunk and pushed me down the stairs. I blacked out and woke up then next morning and could barley walk. I usually skateboard to school but I had to walk because it hurt too much to ride.

"So in conclusion, you guys gave me a ride home, I came over, Charlie died, I'm now your adopted sister, and BAM! Here we are." I finished up my story.

They all looked at me in surprise.

"Bella…." Whispered Esme.

"No it's ok. I don't want the pity, and you guys deserved to know. But I do want to be part of this family." I said.

Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were already in tears from the story but everyone in the room looked touched that I really did want to be apart of this family.

And of course leave it to Emmett to break the tension in the room.

"Awe, group hug!" He said.

Everyone got up including me and hugged with me in the middle.

"Thank you, you guys. This means so much to me." I whispered.

After awhile we all wandered off around the house. Emmett and Jasper playing video games in the living room. Alice and Rose in Alice's room looking at cloths. Carlisle was in his office. Edward wandered off somewhere probably his room. And Esme was in the kitchen. It was around noon and I hadn't eaten yet so I decided to go to the kitchen and get something to eat.

"Hey Esme. Mind if I make a sandwich?"

"Of course not dear help yourself to anything you like."

I made a quick sandwich and ate it. I washed my plate and put everything away. Then I went to go find something to do. Esme was at the table designing a house. Everyone was doing what they were before so I went up too Alice's room. Her and Rose were looking at a magazine.

"Hey where's Edwards room?" I asked.

"Umm right a crossed from yours" Alice said confused.

"Ok thanks."

I walked down the hall to where my room is and knocked on his door. I went in when I heard him say come in.

His room was about the same size as mine. He had a big king size bed pushed up against the right wall. The wall straight across from the door was a floor length window that covered the whole wall. Up against the left were a black leather couch, a book shelf, and an amazing collection of music along with a very expensive looking stereo system.

Edward was sitting on the couch in just his pajama pants with a book in his hands and glasses on his face.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

I stood there awkwardly.

"Umm not really I was just looking for someone to hang out with." I said.

"Oh ok."

He put his book down and slipped off his glasses. He patted the seat next to him for me to come and sit down.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"What book were you reading?"

"Just this book called sunrise I heard about. It's about a Human man that falls in love with a vampire. It's quite good actually. You should borrow it one day." He answered.

I had heard about that book. There were actually three more books in the series. They were supposed to be one of the best series ever written. Just about all the teenage girls in America had fallen in love with the human boy, Edwin.

"Yeah, I heard about those books they were supposed to be really good. Maybe I will borrow it when you're done." I replied.

"…Unless you want to read some to me now?" I asked.

"Sure, I'd love too" he said.

After about an hour of him reading to me, it was 10 o'clock. I was about to go back to my room when I stopped at his door and said,

"I really hope we can do this again sometime Edward. I really enjoyed it. Thank you."

He smiled at me and nodded his head.

I went back to my room to take a shower and get ready for bed. After my nightly routine I was laying in bed and I slowly fell asleep.

For the first time in years I didn't have a nightmare.

I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**AN: Helllloooooo my reads I FINALLY got UN blocked and finished this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. **** REVIEW! 3 **


	6. Author's Note: Continuing Writing

**Hey everybody. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a bout a year. It's been a crazy year! I've been focusing on school, and my career in Barrel Racing mostly. I'm going to hopefully start writing again, and update really soon. Your reviews are what keep me going, and are what make me want to keep writing so please keep them coming!**


End file.
